Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 25
Synopsis Players play as Captain Combustible fighting against on Turn 13. Brain Freeze has 17 health, and Captain Combustible have 19 health， but immediately takes 18 damage at Start of Turn. Brain Freeze has an Imp-Throwing Gargantuar on a Cone Zone on the 1st lane, another Cone Zone on the 2nd lane, and a Cryo-Yeti (may or may not be under a gravestone) on the 3rdlane. Captain Combustible has a Ketchup Mechanic, a Time to Shine, a Banana Bomb, a Sour Grapes, a , and a Coffee Grounds in his hand, as well as a Heartichoke in the 3rd lane. October 1st, 2017 / September 30th, 2018 Because [[Cryo-Yeti#Update_1.30.4|Cryo-Yeti had not ]] and is present on the field, the puzzle can be solved by as follows: #Play Sour Grapes on the 4th lane to trigger Imp-Throwing Gargantuar’s ability. #Use Banana Bomb on the Gargantuar to trigger his ability again. #Play Lightning Reed on the 1st lane. #Use Time to Shine on Lightning Reed to trigger the Gargantuar’s ability for the third time. #Play Ketchup Mechanic on the 2nd lane to make her a 6 /6 and allow the Heartichoke to deal 5 damage to Brain freeze, bringing his health down to 12. #Play Coffee Grounds on Ketchup Mechanic's 2nd lane to give her Double Strike and to remove the Swabbie's health boost from its Cone Zone. #End the turn. Lightning Reed will attack both the Gargantuar and a Swabbie, damaging him without triggering his ability while destroying that Swabbie via its Splash Damage 1 trait. Then, because there is nothing in her way, Ketchup Mechanic will deal 6 damage to Brain Freeze twice, for the remaining 12 damage needed to defeat him. September 29th, 2019 Update 1.30.4 [[Cryo-Yeti#Update_1.30.4|buffed Cryo-Yeti by to him.]] Because this Daily Challenge was not updated in accordance and no updates have been released since, this opponent-side buff blew three impacts to the Challenge solution that left this Challenge impossible to solve with a 8-damage gap. From weakest to heaviest, the significances of the gravestone are as follows: #Unlike other Plants’-side Puzzles featuring gravestones, Spyris is not present on the field to hint the Cryo-Yeti under the gravestone, forcing players new to the Daily Challenge to pass their opportunity only for planning their strategy. #Because one of the Zombies is hidden under a gravestone, Ketchup Mechanic cannot activate her ability with Cryo-Yeti counting as a Zombie. Compared to previous years, she healed for less and Heartichoke dealt 1 damage less. Ketchup Mechanic also lost / when compared, which would theoretically lose 2 additional damage during the Battle phase, summing for a total gap. #The most significant mistake is that Cryo-Yeti would freeze a plant when revealed in the Tricks phase. Brain Freeze would command Cryo-Yeti to freeze either Ketchup Mechanic, which skips one of her attacks during the Battle phase; or alternatively, Lightning Reed, which protects the Swabbie in front of Ketchup Mechanic from Lightning Reed’s Splash Damage 1, blocking one of Ketchup Mechanic’s attacks. In either case, Ketchup Mechanic attacks once less to Brain Freeze, losing another 5 damage to the game. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Daily Challenges Category:Strategies